The present invention relates to a steel substrate having a zinc diffused nickel alloy coating thereon and to a method for forming same.
Steel products are subject to damage from atmospheric corrosion and must be protected. This is often accomplished by applying a protective coating such as an organic film (paint) or a metallic coating (electroplate). Steel is also subject to heat oxidation at high temperatures and, if it is to be subjected to this environment, it must be protected via an appropriate coating. Electroplated or sprayed metal coatings or metallized paints are often used to provide resistance to high heat environments, such as those found in gas turbine engines. Problems arise when both heat and atmospheric corrosion protection are needed. Coatings resistant to high heat generally do not impart effective atmospheric corrosion protection, while typical coatings capable of preventing atmospheric corrosion offer little thermal protection beyond 420° C. (approximately 790° F.).